Perselingkuhan Terakhir Naruto
by AIP18
Summary: Seharusnya aku tak memilihmu, menjadi pria merana lebih baik daripada ayah yang menyesal. Seharusnya kau tak di sana sebagai pelampiasan *"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan saat sedang cinta-cintanya, ayah?" -Himawari* "Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ayah sungguhan mencintai ibu?" -Boruto Sayang, selamanya tanpamu sangatlah lama. Aku mati setiap hari. -Naruto #NARUHINA #AU #angst #Oneshot


Disclaimer: jelas-jelas Naruto and the gank adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruhina AU, Oneshot, Angst

Happy reading, will you?

Jarak markas militer ke rumah sakit Konoha terasa seperti jutaan tahun cahaya. Naruto sudah berlari sekencang setan tetapi bilik bersalin Hinata belum nampak juga. Beberapa pengunjung dibuat tertegun, seorang berseragam tentara berlari kesetanan bagai mengejar kemerdekaan. Sosoknya yang tegas dan intimidatif sedikit menyeramkan saat tegang.

Setengah jam lalu telepon Naruto bergetar berisik. Ternyata kabar indah datang dari rumah, jantungnya seolah dipaksa berhenti berdetak, atau justru dipacu gila-gilaan. Pagi tadi Hinata masih berada dalam senyum terbaiknya selaku istri yang patuh pada suami. Sebentar lagi ia akan jadi ayah. Terasa bunga-bunga bermekaran di hati Naruto, namun, masihkah ia pantas?

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Naruto membuka ruangan putih tempat istrinya berada. Dia di sana, masih dengan perut berisi dua buah hati mereka. Ada cemas, ketakutan berlebih jikalau Hinata mengetahui kemudian memilih pergi. Lebih dari apapun, ia layak ditinggalkan, seorang suami yang bersenang dengan tubuh wanita lain saat sang istri hamil besar. Tidak, tidak ada wanita lain, karena yang semalam memberi Naruto kehangatan adalah kakak Hinata sendiri. Pada titik ini, ia tak lebih hina dari binatang bukan?

Pada hitungan ke empat Hinata menengok padanya, memberi senyum yang Naruto harap dimilikinya seorang, hanya ia. Tangan Hinata menepuk ruang kosong di ranjang, meminta lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Perempuan peka.

"Aku senang Naruto-kun datang."

Hinata berujar lirih, seolah tenaganya habis hanya untuk kata-kata penyambutan. Pipinya yang biasa merona, bibir warna pink dan mata bulatnya yang hidup, berkorelasi untuk nampak sangat pucat. Pucat melebihi tanpa warna, seolah kehidupan di sana bisa diambil kapan saja. Tiba-tiba Naruto ingin menangis, perempuan ini telah mengambil segala resiko, kesakitan dan terluka. Tetapi ia malah menambah kepedihan lain, lebih parah dari diasingkan dan terhina: sebuah penghianatan.

"Tentu." Naruto mengecup dahi istrinya lama. "Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi orang tua."

Istrinya tersenyum, mengusap dada Naruto yang tak tahu mengapa berdetak sangat berisik. Hinata terbiasa menikmati ritme sederhana, namun kalih terasa liar di bawah tangan kecilnya. "Dokter bilang harus menunggu. Baru pembukaan 4."

Ada jeda sunyi yang mendebarkan.

"Apa Naruto-kun bahagia?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku pria paling bahagia di dunia." Jawab Naruto mantap.

Dalam hati Hinata menjerit, kenapa pria ini begitu jahat, membohonginya dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Pun demikian, ia masih tak mampu membenci. Siapa yang bodoh di sini?

"Bukan itu." Kening Naruto bertaut, cemas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hinata. "Apa Naruto-kun bahagia selama bersamaku?"

"Hi-hinata apa yang kau bicarakan."

Senyum Hinata terlihat mengerikan bagi Naruto. Senyum orang putus asa yang siap menerima sepenuh hati hukuman mati. Wajahnya sesedih embun pagi yang ditinggal rembulan.

"Apa sakit?" Tangan Naruto mengelus pinggul Hinata.

"Ya.. sakit sekali." _Sakit sekali di sini. Di hatiku._

Sakit sekali, ketika kau sudah memberikan semua, cinta bahkan harga diri hingga kau tak bersisa, orang yang kau beri justru melemparnya dalam ketiadaan. Menjadikan seperti mainan yang bisa digunakan tanpa perasaan. Hinata pikir prianya dan sang kakak sudah berakhir lama. Tetapi cinta pertama memang tak pernah mati. Dan ia hanya cinta kesekian untuk menggenapi.

"Sakitnya di sebelah mana? Ya Tuhan… kenapa bukan aku saja." Keluh Naruto.

Jika Hinata tersiksa, Naruto lebih kesakitan karena hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak tahan menatap wajah Hinata yang sepucat mayat.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, Hinata terus saja menanyakan hal yang tidak Naruto pedulikan. Ia bahkan lupa sedih itu seperti apa. Perempuan itu sudah membawa pada dunia tak bernama yang hanya ada suka-cita. Apakah bahagianya masih perlu dipertanyakan?

"Maaf kemarin aku berbohong." Satu alis Naruto terangkat, semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata. "Aku tidak ke rumah tou-san saat Naruto-kun menyuruh istirahat. Karena rindu, aku pergi ke rumah Sakura-nee, sekalian menengok Sarada. Tapi.. tapi aku melihat Naruto-kun."

Naruto membeku, jantungnya yang liar dihentikan kalimat Hinata yang semengejutkan petir. Tidak… tidak.. tidak. Ia tahu sekarang.

"Naruto-kun melakukannya dengan Sakura. Kalian terlihat saling mencintai." Hinata mendorong dada pria yang berusaha mengeratkan peluk. Sesak di jiwa dan raga. "Apa aku demikian tak berharga sampai diperlakukan seperti ini. Apakah selama pernikahan, Naruto-kun tak pernah sedetik pun mencintaiku? Apa segalanya masih tentang Sakura-nee? Apa kedua bayi ini bahkan tak bisa membuat Naruto-kun memberikan sedikit hati untukku?"

Air mata Hinata berjatuhan. Terisak dalam luka yang Naruto torehkan jauh ke lubuk hati. sementara lelaki itu gelagapan. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata tidak benar, ia sudah jatuh cinta tak terkira, bahkan yang semalam tak lebih dari kecelakaan menjijikan. Kecelakaan seorang pria dengan kisah lamanya.

"Hinata-"

"Apa aku terlalu egois hingga Naruto-kun tidak bisa meraih kebahagian bersama Sakura-nee. Apakah aku yang selama ini menghalangi kalian?" Pikiran bahwa ia hanya semacam jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura, memukul Hinata telak.

"Hinata aku-"

Hinata mengusap mata, mendorong Naruto menjauh yang justru membuatnya semakin sakit. "Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Aku.. aku terima kasih karena Naruto-kun sudah memberi kesempatan, sudah memberikan si kembar. Setelah ini Naruto-kun bisa berbahagia dengan Sakura-nee."

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto marah. Hinata tak mengerti betapa jijik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Perempuan itu seenaknya mau pergi setelah membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dan menyesal.

"Cukup!" Nada tinggi Naruto muncul.

"Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu Hinata. Aku tidak akan melepas atau berbahagia dengan siapapun. Aku hanya akan bersamamu."

"Tolong Hinata, ampuni aku."

Namun kesedihan sudah tak bisa lagi diseka. Mengalir bersama rasa sakit yang semakin masif. Badan Hinata bergetar oleh kontraksi dan pedih hati.

Dalam isak tangis Naruto terus memeluk istrinya. Takut melepas dan tak teraih lagi. Baru pertama ia melihat Hinata menangis. Berarti ia telah sangat keterlaluan hingga hati yang sekuat baja kemudian meluluhkan air mata. Hinata terluka, namun Naruto sedih parah mengetahui dialah penyebabnya. Ia terpukul oleh air mata itu.

"Aw.. Sakit. Naruu." Pekik Hinata. Tidak menyadari darah mengalir dari jalan lahir si kembar.

"Hina.. Hinata hey bertahanlah." Digenggamnya erat tangan sang istri. Cinta dan kehidupannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang. Memberikan atensi penuh pada Hinata yang nyaris hilang kesadaran. Sementara pria di samping Hinata menolak pergi, takut sekali dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Takdir punya selera humor mengerikan.

"Hinata bertahanlah, berjanjilah padaku kita akan bersama lagi, bersama Boruto dan Himawari. Tidak akan siapapun lagi, hanya kita berempat. Berjanjilah padaku, sayang."

Seketika itu juga Naruto kehilangan tangan Hinata. Kehilangan perempuan yang menawarkan cahaya ketika ia berkutat dalam gelap. Tidak ada yang tahu, percakapan mereka beberapa menit lalu adalah penghabisan dari sebuah kebersamaan. Penutup kisah antara perempuan dan prianya yang kemudian menyesal tak terkira. Jika saja Naruto tahu, ia akan membuat Hinata mengerti betapa besar cinta yang sudah dipupuk perempuan itu. Besar sekali hingga masih menyakitkan mengenang cerita mereka. Bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah tak ada lagi saling mengasihi.

Naruto sendiri tak tahu, tepatnya kapan Hinata menjadi sangat berharga. Memori kecil mereka seperti berpelukan atau senyum yang dulu bagai makanan sehari-hari, tiba-tiba lebih mahal dari waktu tanpa Hinata yang ingin sekali Naruto tukar. Hati pria itu seperti dihantam berton-ton baja, kala mengingat isak tangis Hinata atas luka yang ia beri. Dan seketika itu juga, setiap lintasan dosanya terkenang, Naruto ingin mengiris nadi.

%%%

"Ayaahh, aku menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah."

"Ya. Tunggulah sebentar."

Kupandangi ruangan ini sekali lagi. Setiap jengkalnya mengembalikan memori tentang malam-malam saat kau di sini, dan aku memelukmu erat. Kebersamaan kita terasa benar, senyummu adalah hadiah Tuhan untuk hatiku yang pernah patah. Manisnya masih menguatkanku, hingga lelaki bodoh ini tetap berdiri di hari-hari tanpamu.

Air mataku menetes untuk kesekian kali. Ditinggalkanmu lebih buruk daripada pengalaman hidup dan mati di medan perang. Ketiadaanmu membuatku mati di dalam kehidupan. Terlalu perih ditinggalkan di antara kesakitan ini, seperti dihujani lukamu yang belum kuobati, luka cinta bernoda penghianatan. Kenapa kau membawanya pergi tanpa sempat kuseka?

"Aku membutuhkanmu…"

Kau takkan mengabulkan itu bukan? Meski aku meraung segila-segilanya, untukmu mengembalikkan senyumku dan cinta kita yang kuretakkan di detik-detik terakhir. Kembalilah, ambil semua tangis ini. Peluk aku dengan hangatmu, karena malam sangat kejam tanpa kau di sisi.

Kututup blankas kenangan bersamamu, kamar kita dulu. Aku tidak menempatinya sejak kau pergi, tidak sanggup berada di antara segala sesuatu yang sangat engkau. Kukecup selamat tinggal pada udara, kiranya mereka berbaik hati menyampaikan padamu.

"Sampai bertemu, sayangku."

%%%

Perempuan adalah keindahan menyakitkan. Wujudnya bisa sangat elok, tetapi kita para pria, dapat terluka oleh perasaan ingin memiliki yang dalam. Oleh perasaan ingin memonopoli, bahwa kecantikan yang dipuja itu hanyalah milik kita seorang. Sebuah keposesifan yang pada akhirnya mengecewakan. Terlebih saat gadismu memilih hati lain sebagai tempatnya berlabuh. Terasa lebih menyakitkan dari tembakan _snipper_ handal sekalipun, karena hati adalah tempat yang sulit terbagi.

Sakura, seindah bunga dan seharum namanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya di pandangan pertama, dan puluhan ribu berikutnya, mungkin pula setiap kali kami bersitatap. Kemudian, hal indah lain yang tak berhenti kukagumi darinya, adalah mata yang bercahaya dan berenergi. Sangat hidup dan aku bisa tenggelam di keindahan itu tanpa berpikir apakah benar atau salah.

Kami menjalin hubungan serius, setelah dia yang merupakan adik tingkat saat SMA, melihat kesungguhanku yang sekeras baja. Sakura luar biasa, dan aku ingin sisa hidupku dihabiskan bersamanya. Sebagai suami-istri, sebagai lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintai perempuannya.

Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang. Aku menjalani keduanya, mencintai Sakura dalam perang yang tengah berkecamuk. Konoha adalah distrik kecil dengan kekayaan alam yang tercipta saat Tuhan sedang bermurah. Tidak mengherankan jika ia dijadikan rebutan oleh petinggi dari berbagai Negara, seperti oase di padang gurun. Aku menyukai istilah itu, sebagai perwira, dengan senang hati ditugaskan menjaga oaseku. Karena oase tersebut adalah tempat di mana segala bermula. Tempat Sakura, cinta dan kehidupanku berada.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Ia diam. keterdiaman mengerikan tanpa senyum, justru mengindikasikan bahwa secepat mungkin akan berkata tidak. Helaan nafas panjangnya membuatku berdebar, sebagaimana pemuda yang bersiap ditolak.

"Bagaimana dengan jabatanmu di militer? Kau tahu agresi Suna-"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya." Selaku, tidak sabar dengannya yang bertele-tele. "Kita bisa menikah setelah semua selesai. Hanya beberapa bulan Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Satu kalimat itu menenangkanku. Sebuah kekuatan untukku mengarungi medan penuh senapan dan peluru. Di pikiranku, hal-hal berdarah itu tak berarti, toh ada Sakura dengan masa depan kami menanti. Aku sedang ditunggu wanita paling cantik di dunia.

Namun, seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan wajah Sakura saat setuju kunikahi. Cemas di paras ayunya, merupakan probabilitas yang harusnya kupedulikan. Probabilitas bahwa ia mungkin saja tak tahan menunggu lalu menerima pria lain. Ya, itulah kecerobohan terbesarku dalam hidup. Kecerobohan yang membawa pada labirin takdir berikutnya, pada perempuan lain serta suratan masa depan yang saling berparalel. Jika aku tak ceroboh untuk terlalu berharap, andai aku cukup memahami Sakura, maka semua bisa dicegah dari awal. Sehingga tak ada luka yang seperti mau menghukumku sampai mati. Supaya aku tak perlu ditinggalkan oleh cinta yang sangat mencintai.

Ternyata firasatku tepat. Sepucuk surat datang dan aku luluh lantak. Surat undangan pernikahan antara gadis yang kucintai, dengan pria yang sampai detik ketika semua baik-baik saja masih ingin kupecahkan kepalanya. Aku bagai gunung api meledak, mengetahui dengan siapa Sakura berkhianat. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat paling sahabat, lelaki terbaik yang pernah bergaul denganku, bersama dialah Sakura meremukkan cintaku jadi remah-remah.

Surat undangan itu seperti tai bagi wibawaku yang setinggi langit. Bagaimana tidak, pahlawan perang ditinggal kekasihnya menikah dengan sahabat sendiri. Aku bakar surat itu jadi abu, meski kuingat tanggalnya dengan pasti.

Pada temponya, aku datang berwajah tegak menantang. Tak seorang pun boleh menduga, pria ini sedang menangisi kekalahan di balik topeng arogan. Biarlah dua penghianat itu berasumsi, pernikahan mereka yang tiba-tiba tak berarti apapun bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Biar kutunjukkan cara menertawakan hidup, agar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa kehilangan perempuan adalah urusan remeh bagi seorang Uzumaki. Kujabat kedua mempelai dengan kehangatan seorang sahabat. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, dan aku meringis karena itu semua terasa palsu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun." Lirihnya.

Kubelai lembut wajahnya yang masih secantik kekasihku, dulu. "Lupakan Sakura. Aku berbahagia atas pernikahan kalian. Iya kan Sasuke, kalian berdua serasi."

 _Penghianat lelaki untuk penghianat perempuan._

Mereka berdansa, kusaksikan dengan amarah yang mendidihkan darah. Bahkan, gelas di tanganku sampai pecah. Gelas yang sama malang dengan pria ini. Begitu malangnya sampai seorang gadis muda, kukira baru lulus SMA, menanyaiku dengan nada khawatir. Memuakkan. Bahkan anak kecil ini mengasihaniku.

"A-anou, tangan anda terluka. Boleh saya bantu obati?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan, mengobati lukaku yang tak henti berdarah. Diam-diam kuamati wajahnya. Tidak cemerlang seperti Sakura, malah cenderung berkebalikan bagai siang malam. Rambutnya panjang kelam, dengan iris yang nyaris tak berwarna. Cantik, meskipun bukan kecantikan megah seperti Ino atau menarik sebagaimana Sakura. Cantik dari jenis lain, aku belum menemukan definisi tepat, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat orang terpaku padanya.

Bercakap sebentar membuatku tahu, perempuan ini memiliki kehalusan tutur kata seolah ia dilahirkan dengan membawa buku aturan berperilaku. Jelas bukan tipe gadis yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Melainkan yang cenderung di rumah, melakukan hal-hal rumahan dan menyelamatkan dunia dari citra perempuan yang ingin mengungguli laki-laki. Meskipun tidak frontal seperti feminis, ia cukup lugas dan cerdas dalam menanggapi kata-kataku. Menolak dengan pasti tuduhan bahwa perempuan zaman sekarang matrealistis.

"Memang ada perempuan seperti itu. Tapi satu tidak mewakili keseluruhan. Anda berbicara seperti lelaki miskin yang kecewa. Jika perbandingannya materi, maka lelaki pun sama, menyukai makhluk-makhluk matre berparas jelita. Kalian berpikiran dangkal, menukar kekayaan sebagai hadiah untuk tubuh yang bisa disentuh. Adil bukan?"

Rapi tanpa pretensi. Aku suka matanya yang menunjukkan banyak emosi saat bicara, juga bulu mata panjang menjuntai, semakin diteliti dia semakin cantik saja. Aku semakin tidak tertolong oleh sentuhan jemarinya yang lembut tapi hangat, adakah yang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia semacam _sex goddess_? Fakta lain membuatku ingin menyerah. Dia, perempuan bernama Hinata ini, adalah adik tiri Sakura.

%%%

Kami berdiam di depan rumahmu, sebuah batu yang membatasi dunia kita. Di samping kananku, perempun yang mewarisi sebagian besar dirimu terdiam bagai dibungkam. Himawari, putri termanis kita, baru saja selesai dari kemarahannya yang membadai. Dua bulan lalu gadis lima belas tahun ini tahu betapa ayahnya seorang brengsek. Kemarahannya sangat mengerikan, berupa diam yang membekukan segala hangat antara ayah dan anak. Berbeda sekali denganmu, yang aku lupa kapan terakhir ataukah bahkan pernah entah tidak marah padaku. Semua tentangmu selalu ketulusan dan cinta yang tak usai.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan saat sedang cinta-cintanya, ayah?"

Haruskah kujelaskan padanya hidup dalam kematian itu, sayangku? Bahwa setiap helaan nafas terasa ngilu oleh alpamu. Putri kita menanyakan tentang neraka yang sedang merajamku setiap hari. Dia takkan mengerti, bagaimana rasanya menghidupi diri yang aku sendiri benci. Jika bisa, aku ingin mati bersama kisah kita yang terhenti.

"Mengerikan." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari ukiran namamu.

Itu sudah kata paling tepat. Jika Himawari bisa menggantikanku sehari saja maka ia akan berteriak ketakutan. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Memori yang terus mengulang dirinya, tentang selamat tinggal yang kau ucapkan, gambaran perempuan di ujung persalinan yang minta ditinggalkan demi bahagia sang suami. Ingatan itu sangat jelas, permintaan konyolmu yang menyakitkan. Aku terguncang menghadapi istri yang tersenyum dalam sakit, padahal jelas-jelas ia dihianati.

 _Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, sayang?_

"Seharusnya ayah tidak bertindak bodoh. Menyelingkuhi perempuan yang bahkan sedang mengandung putra dan putri ayah."

Himawari kembali menyabetkan kata-katanya yang setajam pedang. Aku menangis dalam hati, bayangmu yang menggengam tanganku erat dan teriak kesakitan masih membekas. Luka terakhir yang kutimpakan, benar-benar mencerabutmu hingga ke dasar eksistensi, dan mungkin kepergianmu adalah hukuman bagiku sekaligus kata menyerah yang tak kau suarakan. Tapi, sayang, selamanya tanpamu sangatlah lama. Aku mati setiap hari.

%%%

Pria bisa menjalin hubungan, secara fisik maupun emosional, dengan gadis yang ia benci sekali pun. Selama gadis itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya yang terkadang sebuas hewan, maka tak masalah. Begitu pula dengan cinta, Sakura membuatku tak percaya kata itu ada, sehingga yang tersisa dariku adalah komitmen. Setelah Sakura, aku bukan lagi mencintai melainkan berkomitmen.

Hinata membuatku melakukan itu. Suatu pagi, dengan wajahnya yang seperti gadis lulusan SMA, ia datang ke flatku. Kuberitahu satu hal, ia benci melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Flatku adalah ruangan di mana semua benda terletak secara acak. Setiap kali datang, Hinata akan otomatis bergerak sendiri membereskan yang di matanya tak pantas.

"Naruto-kun, aku dan kopimu menunggu di teras."

Bagai seorang istri, ia menunggu dengan takzim dan cantik di teras penuh bunga-bunga. Sebenarnya, Hinata yang menungguiku adalah hal lazim, keanehan terletak pada matanya yang bicara terlalu banyak. Aku langsung tahu, ada hal berat yang mau disampaikan. Setidaknya cukup berat bagi Hinata hingga mempengaruhiku untuk bersikap serius pula.

Benar, aku sangat terkejut oleh penuturannya yang secepat dan semengagetkan kilat. Itu bukan pertanyaan main-main, setidaknya perempuan perlu seumur hidup untuk bersemedi lalu berlatih keras untuk menjadi setenang Hinata. Dia mengatakan dengan keanggunan seorang dewi, membuatku sampai pada pemikiran bahwa Hinata beserta segala kesubmisivannya mampu mendominasi. Dia bisa mengambil kendali atas pria tanpa niat sepertiku.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun menikah denganku."

Lihat, Hinata tidak bertanya, dia memerintah. Dengan determinasi dan ketegasan seorang seorang jaksa ia menuntutku. Tidak menyangka? Tentu saja, Hinata memang sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, tapi keberaniannya menantang pria tiga puluh tahun sungguhlah di luar akal dan imajinasi. Bahkan di kepala Sakura, perempuan yang kepadanya hidup dan mati kuserahkan, aku tak yakin terdapat keberanian itu.

Jika aku kejam, Hinata mungkin sudah lari menangis karena yang ada di setiap selku hanyalah Sakura. Mungkin Hinata tak pernah mengerti, betapa besar arti kakaknya, sehingga ia berpikir aku pria dewasa kesepian. Meski memang benar, aku adalah pria dewasa berpangkat yang selalu dibayangi mantan, lucu sekaligus menyedihkan. Seharusnya pula, aku berhenti di titik ini, menyerah berpura-pura dan hidup merana saja. Agar Hinata tak perlu bersamaku, pria yang tak mampu mencintainya dengan sempurna.

Kau tahu, semasa sekolah teman-teman memanggilku dobe. Aku cukup bodoh dan tidak peduli untuk melakukan hal-hal dungu. Aku dan dungu bagai sepasang jiwa dan akal. Tak ada aku tanpa perkara-perkara konyol, dan hidupku sendiri merupakan kumpulan tindak impulsif. Sama halnya ketika menanggapi tawaran –tidak, pernyataan Hinata. Tanpa berpikir sama sekali, kujawab YA, persis kapital perhuruf.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Tidak berteriak ataupun menari selebrasi atas sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan. Ia tidak seperti orang bahagia, malahan, bersikap seolah jawabanku sudah diprediksinya sejak lahir. Tidak masalah, Hinata manis saat tersenyum, kala itu aku berpikir akan ada suatu saat untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

%%%

"Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ayah sungguhan mencintai ibu?" tanya Boruto.

Apakah kau juga pernah bertanya-tanya, istriku? Putra kita memojokkan seolah rasaku padamu adalah hal main-main. Mungkin, dipikirnya aku sedih atas kematianmu saja.

Istriku, sekali ini saja, jangan pedulikan ia. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kautahu, lebih dari yang kuucap.

"Ayah mencintai ibumu sampai ingin mati, nak."

"Sejak kapan? Dan apa yang membuat ayah jatuh cinta?"

%%%

Suatu saat itu datang lebih cepat dari dugaan. Lima bulan aku dan Hinata menikah, lima bulan hidup bersama, berbagi segala sesuatu termasuk tubuh. Dia perempuan hangat, terkadang terlalu hangat untukku yang dingin. Di bulan ke lima itulah kesalahan pertamaku terjadi, mungkin juga bulan ketika hatiku membuka kepada nama selain Sakura.

Malam itu, Hinata demikian cantik di atas tempat tidurku, ah –tempat tidur kami. Rambut sepinggangnya menyebar ke mana-mana, seperti selimut di antara dua tubuh lengket berkeringat. Wajah tersiksanya sangat cantik terutama ketika mendekati puncak.

"Ahhh.. Sakura."

Itu suaraku. Sial sial sial. Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?

Kemudian kutangkap raut syok, sedih dan kecewa berbaur di wajah istriku. Kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat yang terasa seabad. Hinata menjauh, tanpa berkata menyelimuti tubuh dan berpaling. Sunyi. Masing-masing dari kami mencerna apa yang baru terjadi. Seorang suami yang klimaks dengan mengucap nama wanita lain, betapa hina. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, tak enak lebih tepatnya. Hinata tampak begitu tulus melayani, sementara aku setengah hati.

"Hinata…"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya nafas teratur dan sedikit dengkur. Hinata tidur, _well_ , kuyakin berpura saja. Tidak ada orang kaget tidur secepat itu. Baru tadi kutangkap luka, mana mungkin Hinata pergi ke alam mimpi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Maafkan aku."

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dari belakang. Dugaan tentang ia yang berpura tidur semakin terbukti karena tubuhnya menegang. Kami berpelukan sampai pagi, dengan aku yang terus berpikir bagaimana meminta maaf. Sementara Hinata diam dalam opini-opini yang disimpannya sendiri.

Paginya, aku terbangun dan langsung melompat karena tak mendapati Hinata. Sisi ranjang dingin menyebabkanku kalut, entah kenapa. Setengah berlari kususuri tangga, dia di sana, melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai istri: memasak sarapan. Sudah rapi dan tentu wangi, sedangkan aku hanya lelaki bangun kesiangan yang bau liur dan mengenakan boxer. Merasa tak pantas mendampingi Hinata di meja makan, aku mandi sambil berusaha tampil layak untuk sebuah penebusan dosa.

"Pagi Naruto-kun."

Sapaan tanpa cela, nadanya sama bersemangat dengan Hinata berbulan-bulan lalu saat mengajakku menikah. Wajah kekanakannya yang tak pernah pudar, menyengir lebar, seolah aku baru membercandai dengan lawakan paling lucu. Apakah semalam adalah konyol bagi Hinata?

"Hinata."

Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Malah menyendokkan nasi ke piringku, menuangkan sayur dan melakukan semua bagai aku tak punya tangan. Wajah cantiknya sumringah, tanda ia dalam _mood_ yang cerah, sangat cerah. Jika diberi spektrum maka warnanya adalah kuning silau.

"Hinata, soal semalam…"

"Makan dulu, bicara nanti." Buru-buru Hinata menyela. Bocah kecil ini pintar sekali membuatku menurut laksana anjing. "Sayurnya enak?"

Giliranku tidak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan perempuan yang terlampau tenang. Bukankah ketenangan biasa menenggelamkan? Hinata terlalu tenang untuk seorang istri yang suaminya menyebut nama perempuan lain. Bahkan Sakura berubah menjadi ular saat cemburu. Ya ampun Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengunyah makanannya seperti pemamah biak yang sempurna, lembut dan anggun. Tekun pada makanan di depannya sedang aku sudah bingung setengah mati. Istri yang pandai menyiksa.

"Cukup. Hinata aku mau bicara soal semalam."

Ia meletakkan sendok, menanggapiku yang berapi-api dengan seulas senyum. "Baik. Aku mendengarkan."

"Dengar, semalam entah apa yang kupikirkan, nama Sakura muncul begitu saja. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, karena itu, terserah kau mau menghukumku bagaimana."

"Hanya itu?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuatku mengangkat alis. "Penjelasanmu hanya itu?"

"Ya. Hanya itu."

Memang hanya itu. Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa merangkai kebohongan, tetapi, sudah mentok itu saja. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. Mengesalkan. Kenapa tidak marah seperti kebanyakan perempuan?

"Mau tahu apa pendapatku?". Tanya Hinata, aku mengangguk bodoh. "Naruto-kun masih menyukai Sakura-nee. Bahkan namanya masih berada di alam bawah sadarmu."

Aku berdebar, mungkin Hinata baru akan mengamuk setelah ini. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak mau berhenti mencintai Naruto-kun hanya karena semalam. Dan tahu tidak, itu bukan yang pertama. Ada banyak sekali malam ketika Naruto-kun menggumamkan nama Sakura-nee." Aku memucat, merasakan aliran darahku disumpal oleh kata-kata Hinata. "Tapi, semakin Naruto-kun melakukan itu, aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi. Karena, selama masih ada Sakura-nee di antara kita berarti aku belum berhasil menjadi istri yang dicintai suami." Hinata menunduk, suaranya melirih. "Maaf. Tapi jangan memintaku menyerah Naruto-kun."

Detik itu, aku memandang Hinata dengan berbeda. Dia berbanding terbalik dengan wajah yang seperti gadis lulusan SMA. Ada begitu banyak teka-teki di balik senyumnya yang menawan, di balik diri yang menyikapiku dengan sangat mengerti. Tak ada perlakuan wanita semewah yang Hinata berikan padaku, dan aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Setelah kesakitan yang dalam, Tuhan mengirim bidadari yang mencintai tanpa syarat. Hinatalah bidadari itu. Komitmenku disahkan oleh satu kalimat menyebalkan.

"Oke. Cukup buat aku jatuh cinta dan waktu seumur hidupku untukmu."

Kami tertawa. Itulah yang terbaik dari Hinata, kami bisa bersitegang sekacau US dan Uni Soviet pada perang dunia II, tapi kemudian berdamai bagai sahabat yang saling memiliki.

Aku melirik Hinata yang tengah terbahak, sangat indah. Apa sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta?

Tenggelam pada hatinya menjadi hal yang sangat mudah. Aku yang bodoh, arogan dan pemarah segera bertekuk tulut. Menyerahkan ego pada wanita ini, dengan segala rapuh dan pendirian yang dia punya. Hinata menjadi tujuan, bahagianya adalah energi bagi setiap langkahku. Kesedihan-kesedihan karena nama lain berlalu, berubah kenangan tanpa arti.

Hari demi hari, Hinata mengisi kekosongan di ruang hati. Hingga tanpa sadar seluruh aku begitu penuh oleh sosoknya. Tidak ada tempat untuk perempuan lain.

Aku sangat sibuk dibuat jatuh cinta. Pada caranya menatap seolah aku satu-satu pria di dunia, pada harumnya yang lebih dari mawar, pada masakan-masakan paling enak dan pada apapun yang ada padanya. Tapi, aku paling jatuh cinta saat ia berkata, "aku mencintaimu."

Belum pernah aku dicintai sebanyak itu.

Dia membesarkan ketika aku merasa kecil, memberikan dirinya dalam kondisi apapun, menuntun keluar dari kegelapan sunyi seperti cahaya yang muncul di kelamnya putus asa. Siapapun boleh bilang Hinata cantik, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada jiwanya, sebuah hamparan ketulusan di mana aku bisa bersandar dan percaya.

Bagai pendakian, rasaku pada Hinata memuncak, dan pada hari itu aku ingin meledak. Hinata yang menjadi lain dengan meminta ini-itu bahkan di bagi buta, tiba-tiba memelukku, berbisik dengan kata-kata yang menjadikanku pria paling jantan di dunia.

"Aku hamil, suamiku. Kembar."

Kugendong ia berputar-putar, berita itu menerbangkanku ke langit ke tujuh. Bagaimana tidak, aku akan jadi ayah. Sebuah status yang membuat berdebar-debar, lebih dari posisi jendral di militer.

Ada pesta kembang api di dadaku. Hinata menyulutnya, dan bunga-bunga api itu berasal dari dua janin yang sedang tumbuh di rahim istriku. Ini perasaan yang menakjubkan, Hinata sedang membawa bagian diriku di dalam dirinya.

Kehamilan Hinata membuat _hectic_. Mulai dariku yang menonton tutorial memasang popok sampai ia yang sibuk membaca panduan menjadi ibu. Kami berdua terlena dalam persiapan menjadi orang tua.

Sampai tidak sadar akan eksistensi orang ketiga.

Itu bukan cinta lama bersemi kembali, atau apapun yang kalian pikir tentang Sakura. Simpelnya begini, dia adalah kakak ipar, sedang aku adik yang peduli. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke diambang batas kehancuran, pria itu sering tak pulang, mulanya sehari-dua hari berlanjut hingga berbulan-bulan. Sementara di keluarga mereka ada bayi perempuan hiperaktif, Hinata yang baik hati dan senang anak-anak, tentu saja sering menawarkan pada Sakura untuk menjaga.

Aku sudah melarang hinata, kehamilannya memasuki tri semester akhir, dan ia harus sesiap mungkin untuk anak kami sendiri. Berulang kali kutawarkan untuk memberi Sarada pengasuh anak resmi, tapi tak didengar Hinata. Dia bahkan sesekali memintaku menjaga Sarada.

Suatu hari, Hinata sedang tak enak badan jadilah aku bersikeras menggantikan menjaga Sarada. Sebenarnya _sih_ lebih ingin bergelung berdua, memeluk buah hati sendiri yang belakangan banyak bergerak dalam perut.

Sarada terlalu mirip Sasuke, setiap tatapannya bahkan seolah berteriak, "baka Dobe!". Bedanya dia lincah dan manis seperti Sakura. Pada usaha kesekian, aku berhasil menidurkan bocah mereka dengan tenang. Tak berselang lama, suara bel terdengar.

Sakura di sana, mata hijaunya memandangku kaget, aneh tapi familiar. Ia melenggang masuk, tubuh rampingnya melewatiku bersama bau parfum yang akrab. Sejenak aku terkagum, bagaimana bisa perempuan ini tetap indah setelah melahirkan bocah senakal Sarada. Seolah tak pernah ada bayi tumbuh dari perutnya yang rata.

"Sarada sudah tidur?"

Suaranya mengembalikanku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh. Jujur, aku benci menatap matanya yang selalu indah, sepasang warna hijau yang sering kuhindari. Apakah perempuan yang telah menjadi ibu akan berubah selembut ini? Sakura yang galak seolah menghilang, mungkin diwariskan semua pada Sarada.

Kami bertatapan lama. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dibaca, atau kami memang berbagi pikiran yang sama. Bagaimana pun, masih ada cinta ketika aku dan Sakura berpisah. Takdir hanya tak bersahabat hingga pernikahan paling mesti tak pernah terjadi. Cinta itu masih di sana, berupa sendu dan putus asa. Hidup menjadi jahat bagi Sakura, aku tahu, ia tak bahagia. Ada kemarahan yang menggerogoti dari dalam, Sasuke telah merebut Sakura dan menjadikannya semalang ini.

Teman kecilku itu memang tak beres dari awal. Tapi Sakura betul-betul keras kepala, tidak mau menunggu sebentar untukku yang sedang menyusun bahagia. Entah dorongan dari mana, aku merangkulnya dalam peluk. Memenjarakan dari kejahatan dunia dan memilikinya seorang diri.

"Naru…" ia terisak.

Kemudian terjadilah.

Kami melakukannya di sofa, menggebu-gebu dalam sentuhan dan tangis. Aku meledak, rasa yang kusimpan bertahun-tahun tumpah liar.

Mungkin inilah yang Sasuke rasakan, dipeluk erat setelah percintaan panjang. Sakura yang galak berubah penurut dan menggoda di bawah kuasa lelaki. Ia sangat rapuh di luar karakternya sebagai wanita kuat.

Lama sekali aku menunggu ini, berdua dalam satu selimut. Merasakan sisi lain yang tak pernah Sakura perlihatkan pada siapapun. Bajingan beruntung Sasuke itu, sudah dikarunia perempuan kuat malah dijadikan jaminan untuknya bersikap brengsek. Kuelus rambut lembut Sakura, kenapa dulu kamu bersikeras untuk sesuatu yang sesedih ini?

Ia terlelap, mungkin karena aku terlalu keras. Rasanya, cintaku telah bersama Sakura seumur hidup. Perempuan keras yang jiwanya lembut, pemarah tapi sekaligus pemaaf. Sakura pasti menerima Sasuke jika pria itu kembali. Perempuan bodoh yang rela disakiti bertubi-tubi. Berkebalikan dengan Hinata, ia tahu kapan harus berhenti mengejar dan menerima.

" _Perempuan harus tahu kapan berhenti berharap, Naruto-kun."_

Ya Tuhan, Hinata!

Aku bangkit, mengenakan pakaian dengan tergesa. Tidak, Hinata tak boleh tahu apapun.

"Mau ke mana, Naru?" Tanya Sakura yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Pulang." Jawabku, tak sudi menatap perempuan yang membuatku berpaling dari Hinata.

Aku tidak kuat menahan perasaan brengsek ini. Pria macam apa yang meninggalkan istri dengan perut berisi bayinya, dan berbagi tubuh dengan mantan kekasih. Masih ada bau Sakura di kulitku, sungguh menjijikan jika Hinata tahu.

Pintu luar tak terkunci, betapa ceroboh Sakura. Tapi aku tak punya waktu menceramahi istri orang sekaligus kakak ipar. Pikiranku dipenuhi Hinata dan bagaimana cara memohon ampunannya yang mahal.

Hinata memang pemaaf, tetapi ia punya batas. Aku sangat mengerti. Oh… rasanya mual membayangkan apa yang baru kulakukan. Kalimat Hinata terus terulang di kepala.

Rumah hening, Hinata mungkin di kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi kemudian, jantungku mau copot menemukan Hinata duduk di ranjang. Tak melakukan suatu apa, hanya menatap kosong. Ia langsung berdiri melihatku yang justru mundur.

"Naruto- _kun_ pulang cepat, bagaimana kabar Sarada dan Sakura- _nee_?"

Suaranya ramah tapi terdengar aneh, seperti dibuat-buat? Dan aku takut setengah mati.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengerutkan kening, heran melihatku yang langsung mundur.

Aku hanya tak ingin ia mencium bau perempuan lain, bau Sakura. Aku sedang terlalu hina untuk berada di dekatnya. Sedikitpun aku tak ingin Hinata mengetahui insiden tadi. Aku sangat egois dan ingin ia terus di sisiku, mencintai sebagai satu-satunya cinta.

"Ti-tidak. Kau tidurlah, aku akan mandi."

Pintu berdebam karena kututup terlalu keras. Aku langsung mengguyur seluruh tubuh, termasuk pakaian yang masih menempel. Berharap jejak perempuan lain enyah seluruh. Tak seorang pun boleh tahu tentang aku dan Sakura.

Selesai mandi, aku naik kasur, Hinata terlelap dalam. Segera kupeluk tubuh yang melebar lantaran membawa dua janin. Betapa berdosa aku, mengelabui wanita yang senantiasa memberikan dirinya, bahkan hingga hati terdalam. Bayangan Hinata pergi terlalu mengerikan, dan tau-tau aku menangis atas pikiran itu.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf"

%%%

"Kenapa ayah melakukan itu pada ibu?"

Boruto menanyakan itu dengan mata birunya yang berapi. Aku diam, bukan lantaran malu atau takut dibenci, tetapi karena aku sendiri tak pernah tahu. Kejadian bersama Sakura adalah kebodohan paling bodoh, sekaligus kejahatan tak beralasan. Nyatanya aku sangat mencintai Hinata, bahkan di detik akhir aku bernafas ini.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hima sangat marah pada ayah. Tapi…tapi itu tidak bisa mengembalikan ibu yang tidak pernah kami miliki. Tidak lagi, kami tidak mau ada kehilangan."

Genggaman tangan Boruto hangat, mencairkan kaca-kaca di mataku. Terima kasih Hinata, kamu mewariskan hati mulia pada mereka.

"Jangan begini, ayah. Berhentilah merasa bersalah."

"Iya. Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi ayah yang sangat hebat untuk Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari." Tambah Himawari.

Mereka memaafkanku, Hinata. Kedua bocah remaja turunanmu ini memaafkan ayah yang pembohong pada ibu mereka. Kenapa segala tentangmu selalu mau menerimaku, adakah di sana kau merindukan kami?

Meski kau tak terlihat lagi, cintamu abadi pada mereka Hinata. Cinta yang membawa mereka ke dunia meski dalam sakit badan dan jiwa. Biarkan aku memupuk kasih yang tersisa ini, sampai nanti aku di sana bersamamu.

Tenanglah kau dalam kedamaian, cintaku.

 **END**

 **Note: Sangkyu sudah mampir. Boleh banget ini fict dikoreksi, dibilang kurangnya di mana atau terserah kalian. Saya akan senang sekali apapun itu.**

 **Untuk Naruhina lovers, minta maaf kalau belum puas baca fict ini, saya biasa nulis crackpair.**


End file.
